


Need You

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Worship, Car Sex, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinky, Love, Porn with a tiny plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Sweet, daddy jokes, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan is coming home after a week spent at a convention in the UK. You've missed each other and it's time to get reacquainted.  It's an excuse to write smut guys.  Someone made a smut request on Tumblr. This is the result.





	Need You

LAX was just as chaotic as it always was. The airport was filled with bustling crowds; travelers dragging heavy suitcases and a small class of teenagers heading off towards a nearby gate to board a plane. There were stressed out parents trying to keep track of both their children and their luggage in the chaos There were people giving tearful goodbyes to their loved ones. Then there were people like you; waiting for their loved ones’ flights to arrive.

You shifted in place never having been comfortable in crowds. There was nothing worse than being pushed, shoved, and ignored by strangers as they made their way past you. Situations like this were usually why you avoided the airport if at all possible.

You were placing your own annoyance beside you though. There was no way you weren’t missing out on meeting him at the airport the second his flight touched down. Though he had only been gone for a week it had been one week far too long for the both of you.

For now, you were perfectly willing to put up with the chaos as long as it ended with Danny finally coming home to you.

You tried to fight off an impending yawn not helping but to hope that Suzy would return from the Airport Starbucks soon. You’d need a caffeine fix soon before you turned into a total zombie.

At least Suzy and you had managed to grab a bite to eat meeting up for a dinner before you both headed for the airport. The flight was coming in so late. You just hoped that the Panera Bread Cesar salad would stick with you for the rest of the night. You had a feeling once Dan got a hold of you he wasn’t going to let go of you long enough for you to get another meal in until tomorrow.

You frowned unable to ignore the distinct overwhelming sensation that there were a pair of eyes staring directly at you. You looked up from your cell phone your eyes studying the crowd as you tried your best to locate just where your ‘admirer’ was located.

You finally found just who was gawking at you your eyes landing a few feet away from you at a mother and daughter. The little girl couldn’t be any older than five and her wide blue eyes were staring at you with avid interest.

You tried not to chuckle as you watched the child’s eyes take in the details of the elaborate tattoos along your skin. She studied the intricate half sleeve of black inked magnolia flowers and peonies on your lower right arm. You had a few other visible and hidden tattoos as well. There was the small origami crane on your left wrist. There was the medium sized jackolantern inked into your left ankle as a homage to Halloween which was your all time favorite holiday. There was the highly detailed mandala on your right thigh. Last but not least was also your favorite tattoo, if you had to pick one, a cutesy floral framed cameo styled portrait of a rabbit on your upper left arm.

Having this many tattoos was pretty much a norm in your career as a tattoo artist. You were accustomed to the stares; some curious, some admiring, and some flat out disapproving.

Of course, you knew you attracted even more attention with the multiple piercings along both of your ears, the silver ring through your right nostril, and the choice of wearing all black in the early spring. It of course also probably furthered the aura of intimidation you tended to put off to some when you considered the fact that you’d just recently dyed your chin length hair a deep rich purple. The color was a bit of a contrast when compared to your pale skin.

You tried not to feel a sting of annoyance as the child’s mother caught sight of you a scowl working across her features. She looked at you as though you’d murdered a kitten right in front of her as she dragged her daughter far away from your gaze.

You rolled your eyes not at all shocked by this reaction. The soccer-moms were always the worst about acting as though your appearance was by far the most obscene thing they’d ever laid eyes on.

It was a bit ridiculous to have such a pearl-clutching reaction to your more alternative tastes especially given the fact that this was Los Angeles. Tattoos weren’t exactly a rare thing to catch sight of in this city. There were people out there who looked far more dangerous than you could ever even try to look.

In your own opinion you didn’t look frightening at all. Your tattoos were actually pretty feminine and kind of playful. Once people got to know you they realized that you were just as soft spoken and as sweet as the bunny tattooed on your arm.

You sighed not helping but to wish Dan was here to lift your mood back up after dealing with the sour faced soccer-mom.

You could easily remember the first time someone had shot you a dirty look in front of Dan. You had been out enjoying one another’s company after sharing a long lunch break at one Dan’s favorite delis. You had been sitting out on the patio enjoying yourselves as Dan had spotted a glowering old woman sending you a look of clear judgement across the patio space.

Dan’s solution had been to lean into you pressing an overenthusiastic sloppy smacking kiss to your lips before pulling back and exclaiming at the top of his lungs that he was “a lucky guy to have such a pretty lady like yourself.”

Needless to say, the look of total annoyance on the miserable old bat’s face had definitely worked a laugh out of Dan and you both.

You had quickly realized early on in your relationship with Dan, that Danny wasn’t the type to sit back and let anyone send you any crappy looks. He didn’t put up with anyone trying to tear you down. The second someone got a little too snooty around you Dan made sure to put on a show exclaiming just how gorgeous he thought you were.

The clear pride Dan showed when it came to you had definitely put a flutter in your heart that day. You were pretty sure that your heart would never stop preening when he praised you so enthusiastically.

You jerked your eyes tearing away from the retreating mother and child as Suzy approached you handing over your iced coffee latte. “Finally got our drinks. The line was insane.”

“Thanks, I think the line here always is a little crazy, especially this close to summer.” You remarked taking a sip of your drink through your green straw the coolness of the liquid feeling good on your throat the dry LA heat always making you feel parched.

Suzy apparently took notice of just what you were staring at as she’d approached you. She was unable to stop herself from bringing it up, not missing the chance to playfully tease you. “So, are you picturing making a couple of those with Dan?”

You choked on your drink coughing a bit as you tried to recover from shock. You spoke trying your best to play coy in hopes she’d drop the subject. “A couple of what?”

“Uh, a few little Dans and [Y/Ns]. I could practically hear your ovaries screeching from the second I walked up to you.”

You cleared your throat tempted to deny that your ovaries hadn’t squealed just the slightest bit when you’d caught sight of the child staring at you, despite the kid’s judgmental mother dampening the otherwise cute moment. You shoved your cell phone into your purse as you tried to play off Suzy’s question. “It’s a little soon to think about popping out babies….we aren’t even engaged yet…I mean not in the traditional sense of the word.”

Suzy let out a tiny huff shaking her head at your comment. She refused to buy into that excuse. “Those rings Dan and you wear on your fingers kind of argues the point that you aren’t pretty much engaged [Y/N]. Danny and you promised to marry each other…You might be calling it a promise ring, or a commitment ring, or whatever…but you are pretty much just engaged without the label.”

She paused unable to stop herself from cooing as she built up the perfect picture of how it would look in her head. “Dan and you would make such cute babies…like babies with cute heads filled with Dan’s curls and your pretty eyes. They’d be so tiny and adorable. They would so have Dan wrapped around their little fingers. I mean he pretty much worships the ground you walk on if you somehow haven’t noticed. So, anything that comes out of you is going to be just as doted on and spoiled rotten.”

You felt your cheeks flush mentally taking in every bit of Suzy’s comments. Dan kind of did spoil you. No, it wasn’t like he was dropping diamonds and fur coats on you, not that you’d ever want him to…Not that he even had the type of money to do anything of the sort. You’d probably be pretty annoyed if he dropped the freaking hope diamond and a fox mink on you. You’d never been the type to feel comfortable with anything too extravagant. You’d grown up with much less than most after all.

Dan’s “spoiling” seemed to just be him fussing over you. He was extremely affectionate; wanting to cuddle, kiss you, and yank you down into his lap. He’d even carried you to bed a few times after you’d dozed off on the sofa…well he’d done that in your old home, the one that didn’t have to climb a flight of stairs to make it up to your bedroom.

Dan had zero problems being affectionate with you in public. It was a first for him. He’d never really been too keen on PDA. To be honest he’d always felt that people who engaged in PDA were obnoxious since they were forcing everyone around them to witness how disgusting and mushy they were. There wasn’t a person in this world that didn’t feel awkward having to watch a couple of idiots makeout in public.

It seemed embarrassing and awkward getting so cuddly in public with his past girlfriends. He’d been unable to resist himself though when it came to you. He was just so captivated by you that he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to hold you and kiss every bit of you no matter where you happened to be at the moment. You’d be lying if you tried to say that you didn’t feel the same.

You felt your eyes slide down to stare at the ring on your left ring finger. The ring was modest Dan having known you’d need something small to wear given that you used your hands quite often in your career. The ring was antique. He’d picked it up at some antique store Suzy sometimes liked to venture into. Suzy had been the one to suggest that it’d be the right place to find just what he was looking for.

The ring was a simple gold band with a small pearl set into the center of the band.

You had been stunned when he had presented it to you.

The ring had been given to you when you’d accompanied Dan on tour with NSP. You’d managed to get some time off and Dan had reassured you that he really did want you there.

The tour had been a blast. NSP was touring with their Under the Covers albums and they’d managed to book plenty of venues with TWRP joining them. It was the first national tour Brian and Dan had ever managed to do and it was a huge deal.

Of course, you had been unable to stay on for the entire tour. The last month of the tour you’d had to go home to attend to an important client whom was demanding you absolutely had to be the person to give him his new tattoo. The client was an old rocker with plenty of disposable income. He always asked for you to be the one to touch up his tattoos and add new ink. When he’d first started coming in you had assumed he was just trying to get into your pants. He was plenty flirty after all, but you’d quickly realized that he was pretty flirty with everyone male and female. His insistence on you being his top choice in artist was simply bred from the fact that he actually liked your work. He dropped a big paycheck on you for the work and it seemed the work never ended for him or whichever friend he was bringing into the parlor.

Dan had reassured you that you needed to take the job. The rocker was a high dollar client. It was important to keep the client happy and loyal to you. He was providing fat paychecks in exchange for your willingness to take him on at such short notices.

That hadn’t stopped Dan and you from having a tearful goodbye at the airport though. Dan had taken you to the airport himself to see you fly out back to Glendale without him

You had both felt a bit pathetic clinging on to one another so tightly. You had both been mopey messes knowing you’d have to be separated for a month’s time.

Neither Dan nor you were ashamed to admit that you were co-dependent on the other. You were clingy over emotional wrecks who pouted and fussed when you had to be apart. You were messes with out the other. Dan and you had no shame in admitting that you needed the other to function happily.

Your jaw had dropped when Dan had yanked the ring box out presenting the rings to you. The words had spilled from his lips without hesitation. “I’ve been trying to find the perfect moment to talk about this. I’m not proposing….I mean I’m not proposing right now, not right this second. I do want to propose though, maybe in a few years when the time is right for both of us….so I guess these aren’t like engagement rings…they’re more like promise rings, but I know that sounds dumb. Like a promise ring is supposed to be, like, a promise to wait for sex until after marriage….we are so far from being virginal that it's not even funny…so it’d be kind of too late to make a promise to wait until marriage....I don't think I would be able to hold out that long.” He had paused a dorky snort leaving his nose as he chuckled at his own joke.

He’d recovered rather quickly before speaking again. “So, really, I guess these rings are just like commitment rings instead of promise rings…these rings just represent a promise that I want us to make to each other….a promise to make a commitment to each other…Our rings are just a sign of my commitment to you. It’s a reminder that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He had paused his cheeks flushing fearing that you totally hated the idea. He’d spoken again quickly trying to smooth over any mistakes he’d made. “I got myself a ring too…just so we can both show that we belong to each other I guess…that we’re both dedicated to each other…to the promise of getting married at some point…I know I’ve been weird about marriage in the past….It’s always kind of freaked me out to be totally honest. I know we’ve talked about that before….how you kind of helped me realize that being with you didn’t mean having to sacrifice anything about myself….how being with you didn’t scare me…because I knew that you'd never want me to change a thing about myself....you showed me that growing up didn't mean changing anything about my sense of humor or liking all the nerdy shit I love. When I think about spending the rest of my life with you it makes me feel at peace. I kind of love the idea of spending my life with you more than I can even begin to find the perfect way to express…It’s no big deal if you aren’t into the whole idea of this ring thing…I know it’s kind of stupid….”

He hadn’t had a chance to finish his rambling statement as your lips had met his. Once you’d pulled back from the kiss it had been your turn to speak. “It’s not stupid. It’s far from stupid. It’s sweet…it’s probably the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. This isn’t the first time we’ve talked about the future. We’ve talked a lot about how we want our futures to be intertwined together. Of course, I am into the ring thing. I would be proud to wear a ring.”

That had been that. The ring had remained on your finger ever since. Dan had kept, the simple gold band he’d gotten for himself, remaining on his finger at all times. 

You guessed Suzy did have a point. The entire scenario was pretty much an engagement without labelling it as such. You were promising to marry in a year or two after all.

Suzy spoke up pulling you from your own thoughts as she took a sip of her cup of coffee. “Besides your siblings are going to be here late next month….they’re going to be staying with Dan and you for a while. So you’re kind of going to be parents….for a short time at least.”

You felt your stomach roll anxiety hitting you the same way it always did when your brain comprehended the amount of responsibility Dan and you had agreed to.

When your mother had first approached you with the idea of your thirteen year old sister and your seven year old half brother moving to LA to live with Dan and you for a while, you had been hesitant to say the least.

Dan had so enthusiastically accepted your mother’s request though.

You guessed you shouldn’t be so stunned. Dan was at his very core a total sweetheart. He wouldn’t dare turn anyone away when they were asking for his help. His heart was too big to shut anyone out.

He had insisted that your mom did have a point; California would be a far better environment for your siblings than your tiny rundown old town in Illinois.

The suburban neighborhood in Glendale that Dan and you had recently purchased a home in was located in a great school district. Dan and you weren’t just flowing endless amounts of money by any means, but you both earned enough to be comfortable. You had more than enough of an income to take your siblings in with only a few minor sacrifices having to be made in your daily budgets. You could afford to give the kids a safe comfortable life. Dan was already excitedly talking about being able to place your brother in a soccer program or maybe karate classes, and finally being able to let your sister take some vocal training lessons or maybe some guitar classes.

Dan’s obvious excitement had eased a bit of your anxieties, though you could tell he was just as freaked out by the responsibility you were accepting.

At the end of the day you had decided to just place your trust in Dan when he’d insisted that you would figure this all out.

You trusted him more than anyone else on this planet after all.

Suzy glanced at you a bit amused to see you so lost in your thoughts clearly taking in the point she’d made.

She almost felt guilty to admit that she’d been a bit hesitant of you when Dan had first mentioned having a new girlfriend.

Dan hadn’t exactly been known for keeping long term relationships after all. The combination of his own issues with commitment added in with his workaholic tendencies plus his gigantic over trusting heart usually equaled out in disaster.

Everyone had become so accustomed to him jumping from one relationship to the next never quite finding a girl who fully meshed into his somewhat odd life. It didn’t help that his big heart occasionally meant that he let the wrong girls get too close.

Suzy hadn’t been overly fond of his past two girlfriends and in the end she’d been proven right in her distrust of them.

So needless to say when Dan had casually dropped news of his newest relationship during a lunch break Suzy had been a little uncertain of it all.

They’d been sitting around a table in the Grump Space eating poke bowls from the new poke place down the street when Dan had blurted out a comment through a mouth full of shrimp, avocado, and brown rice. “I gotta take [Y/N] to this place. She loves this kind of stuff. We’ve been looking for a new dinner spot lately. I think she’d really love that spicy salmon bowl.”

He’d cleared his throat swallowing his food as he’d taken in the blank confused faces of Suzy and Arin. He’d spoken again his cheeks flushing as he explained himself. “I met [Y/N] at that music festival Barry and his girlfriend drug me to a few months ago….it’s kind of a funny story….her idiot roommate’s jerk boyfriend threw a volleyball and it collided with my head…knocked me flat on my ass. [Y/N] was the one who checked on me. She felt so bad about what happened that she bought me a shaved ice and we got to talking…exchanged numbers. We’ve been seeing each other since then…I think things are getting kind of serious.”

Dan’s cheeks had been a bright shade of pink as he’d yanked his cell phone from the pocket of his leather jacket bringing up a recent selfie he’d taken of the two of you together and showing it off. He knew he was rambling as he began to gush about you. “She’s really kind of perfect….She’s adorable, funny, sexy, incredibly smart and creative….things just feel easy with her you know? She’s been super patient with my weird job and it’s demands. She’s just happy to spend time together when we can. I mean she’s got her schedule and I have mine and she gets that it’s not always going to be easy for us to meet in the middle. She gets it you know….she understands my passion for my career. I know I don’t always pick the right ones….I mean for the most part my ex girlfriends have turned out to be pretty cool, but I know there’s been a few girls who haven’t been that great… I know you guys really hated my ex and you had good reasons. Jenny kind of turned out to be really shitty to me and shitty for me. [Y/N] isn’t like Jenny at all though…she’s nothing like her at all. I don’t think [Y/N] is going to be another ex….I mean I really really hope she won’t be. I want to keep her in my life. I don’t want to go back to the way things were before I met her.”

Arin had been the one to speak ignoring he and his wife’s own hesitance over the whole situation. “That’s great man…You should bring her to that costume party we’re having in a few weeks. Let us all meet her.”

The smile on Dan’s face had been one of genuine relief and excitement as he replied. “Awesome, that sounds great. She’ll be thrilled to meet everyone. I’ve told her a lot about you guys. She loves Halloween, so I think she’ll be pretty psyched about a costume party.”

Both Arin and Suzy had been able to put aside their own distrust of the situation the second they’d met you.

It was pretty clear from the second they’d met you that you obviously genuinely adored Dan just as much as he adored you.

Suzy could admit that she may have grilled you just the slightest bit. She knew she was being an overprotective nut, but Dan’s ex had been such a heartless wench. Everyone was feeling a little protective of Dan’s heart after what Jenny had done to it.

When you had gushed over Dan just as much as he’d gushed over you Suzy had felt her worst assumptions about you fade.

By the end of the night it had become pretty clear that you had fit in with everyone just fine.

Dan and you had left that party with both Suzy and you realizing that you had formed the beginnings of a new friendship.

You had been right about that. Suzy and you had grown close over these past few years. Enough so that Suzy may have told Dan to be sure not to screw things up with you.

Suzy and you both snapped out of your own thoughts as Suzy spoke up a small sigh leaving her lips. “I’ve missed Arin so much. I’m glad our boys are coming home. I know it’s only been a week, but it’s sucked.”

You chuckled nodding your head in agreement. “Yeah, it has sucked. I maybe have been sleeping in one Dan’s New York Giants t-shirts like a pathetic mess….I don’t think I had it nearly as bad you though. I mean you had that migraine the first few days.”

Suzy nodded her head remembering how Arin had texted you with the request that you go and fetch Suzy some migraine medication. “Yep that sucked so much.”

You managed to let a small laugh leave your lips as you spoke shaking your head. “I had to change the sheets and the pillowcases though. Skittle has been sleeping on Dan’s pillowcase and it was covered in cat hair.”

Suzy snickered at the mention of Dan’s and your calico cat. She had been a bit amused to find that Skittle hadn’t been named by Dan. After all Dan loved his skittles. She’d come from the animal shelter with that name as a kitten. She’d apparently been given that name due to her bright green eyes and the rescue center had been reminded of green skittles.

Dan had been the one to adopt her as a birthday gift for you. He had never really owned a cat before always preferring dogs instead.

Skittle may have been adopted as a gift for you but she was so obviously Dan’s cat despite his annoyance over her constantly leaving hair on every black shirt he owned.

Skittle had been clinging to Dan’s pillows since he’d left for the UK.

Suzy didn’t have time to reply to this statement as an announcement sounded out over the loudspeaker announcing the arrival of Dan and Arin’s flight.

Suzy spotted Arin through the crowd of people spilling out through the terminal. You chuckled as you watched Arin and her practically attack one another with hugs and kisses.

You didn’t have long to focus on your amusement though as you spotted Dan making his way through the crowd.

His eyes connected with yours he wasting no time to open his arms as you worked your way through the crowd towards him.

You couldn’t stop the giggle from spilling through your lips as Dan eagerly embraced you lifting you from the ground as he peppered kisses against your face.

You locked lips with him the kiss deep neither of you caring rather or not you were being that annoying PDA couple at the moment.

You buried your face against Dan’s chest as your lips parted taking in his familiar scent and the warmth of his embrace.

Dan nuzzled your neck working another giggle from your lips as he spoke in a teasing sleepy voice. “Daddy missed his girl.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” You grumbled your voice muffled against his chest.

Dan giggled reluctantly placing you back on the ground as he spoke in a low voice. “Nope, never. It was too hilarious not to bring up at every chance I get.”

“I know, you practically knocked me off of you laughing so hard.” You complained rolling your eyes as Dan continued to chuckle.

The “Daddy Incident.” had taken place when you were a bit tipsy on champagne from the new years party Dan and you had attended.

You had been straddling Dan riding him out like your life depended on it when you had moaned what you had assumed was his name. Unfortunately, your brain was hazy from both booze and lust so “Oh fuck, Danny.” Had come out as “oh fuck, Daddy.”

Dan’s amusement had won out over any sense of lust he had been experiencing because he’d burst out laughing his body shaking so hard that he’d practically bucked you off onto the floor.

Your cheeks had flushed your hips coming to a halt as Dan had begun to tease you giggles spilling from his lips. “Daddy, huh? Jeez babe, I wish you’d brought that kink up before we got started…Kind of a surprising bomb to drop on me while you’re riding my dick.”

You had managed to clear up the misunderstanding your cheeks flushing from pure embarrassment more than your previous activities as you’d spoke. “I meant to say Danny. I swear I didn’t mean to say Daddy. That is so not a kink for me.”

You may have successfully convinced Dan that you had simply misspoken in a moment of lust and drunkenness, but Dan hadn’t forgotten the entire incident.

He’d been referring to himself as Daddy, when he was in a more goofy teasing mood, ever since that night. He could admit that he maybe enjoyed pestering you just the slightest bit.

He chuckled quickly decoding that you weren’t at all amused by his teasing. He pressed a kiss to your temple a small smirk on his lips as he spoke. “I’m sorry babe…I’ll drop it….for now.”

“You’re lucky I missed you too much to do something weird and embarrass you in front of everyone right now.” You grumbled clinging on to him a little tighter wanting to be enveloped with the feel of his arms around you.

“Yep, a lucky man.” Dan replied his grip on you just as tight. He let out a content sigh his face nuzzling your neck.

He’d missed you just as much as you had missed him. Arin may have teased Dan over just how clingy he was when it came to you.

You were the slightest bit co-dependant on one another and Dan wouldn’t change it for the world.

He let out another sigh it melting into a yawn the jetlag hanging over his head reminding him that flying from the UK to California could take a lot out of someone.

You spotted the yawn pulling from him your lips pressing to his cheek. “Home and bed?”

“Home and bed.” Dan parroted the thought sounding heavenly to him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

You made it out to your car in the airport’s parking garage loading all of Dan’s luggage into the trunk of your little cherry red Toyota Yaris Dan dragging a bit as his exhaustion began to sink in.

He practically collapsed into the passenger’s seat sinking into his spot as you climbed into the driver’s seat switching on the air-conditioner LA just as hot at night as it was during the day.

Dan spoke a small smile crossing his features. “I got some gifts for your siblings. I got Simon a baseball cap and a new Switch Game at the Convention. I got Jack to sign a t-shirt for April. I also found her and you both a snow globe from this tourist trap Arin and I both went to that I’ve entrusted Jack to mail to us. Jack got a fucking kick of me asking for him to sign that shirt by the way. Pretty sure he didn’t believe me when I tried to tell him I wanted it for your sister.”

You chuckled knowing how excited Dan and Arin both had been to be able to meet up with Jack or Sean or Jacksepticeye or whoever you wanted to refer to him as.

You gave Dan a pat on the knee having to adore the fact that he’d embarrassed himself just the slightest by asking a friend to sign something for your sister.

“You’re not jealous that April might be more excited about Jack’s autograph than actually having you as a member of the family?”

 

Dan snorted at this comment shaking his head. “I’ve already accepted that I’m not as cool as Jack in April’s eyes. It stings a little but I’ll live….Simon still thinks I’m cool at least….Even if we did lie to him and tell him that Brian’s and my band is called Ninja Cool Party…which he’s going to be probably a little irked when he’s old enough to realize we didn’t tell him the truth or tell him Bri and I penned a song called No Reason Boner…… At least he doesn’t think I’m a total dork though.”

You chuckled knowing that Dan hadn’t exactly been too keen on notifying your siblings that he had sang songs about orgies and banging furniture. He’d already insisted that you only let your siblings hear the Cover albums and that you hide the real name of his band from your elementary school aged brother.

Dan maybe had been a little disappointed that your little sister’s adoration of Dan being internet famous had faded as quickly as it had came.

In a way it had been a double edged sword. Dan didn’t want your sister to fangirl over him at all. Still though he had been hoping on maybe winning some cool points with your siblings over the whole YouTube star thing.

You could still remember the look of bewilderment in Dan’s face as your sister had dropped something on him last Christmas. “You graduated from high school in 1997….That means you were born in 1979…You are so old. You’re like eleven years older than [Y/N].”

You had bitten your cheek to stop yourself from dying of laughter later that day as she had informed Dan that the meme he’d been giggling at was a “dead meme.”

You pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek teasing him again. “It’s okay I love you even if you’re old and out of touch with today’s youth.”

“Humph not nice.” Dan huffed though he felt a small smile peek through his exhaustion.

You chuckled an idea entering your mind. “I can make it up to you…I can be very nice to you.”

Dan felt a jolt of lust hit him as your lips trailed down his chin along his neck sliding along his adam’s apple. “What are you doing babe?”

You gave him a small smile as you managed to maneuver around in the drivers seat draping your body over the center console relieved that this wasn’t too much of an uncomfortable position.

You spoke knowing just how to make him tremble in place. “Do you remember that road trip we took a while back?”

“I think I can recall it.” Dan replied his jetlagged brain catching up with what was just about to happen.

You smirked your hand reaching forward to massage his groin through his distressed poor blue jeans. “You taught me all about something that you enjoy doing quite a bit on a long trip like that….I know the parking garage isn’t exactly a perfect spot for road head, but these windows are tinted….and you know desperate times and all.”

Dan groaned his hips rocking forward as you continued to massage the growing bulge within the confines of his jeans. “I am pretty desperate. I did miss you a lot.”

“Missed you too sweet man.” You murmured your hands skillfully unfastening his belt and jeans, unzipping his jeans, and pulling them down his thighs with some assistance from him.

You licked your hand wrapping it around his growing member his cock slowly hardening with the attention you were giving it.

You ran your tongue along the head working a sharp hiss from Dan’s lips. The hiss faded into a moan as you spoke highly aware of just how much he enjoyed a little dirty talk. “I missed this cock so much Danny. You have no idea.”

“I think I do though.” Dan whimpered as you ran your tongue along this underside of his cock it growing to it’s full length pre cum beginning to leak from the head the longer you lapped at him your hand stroking him working with your lips and tongue.

You spoke as you stroked him all too slowly for his liking continuing with your dirty talk. “It’s such a perfect cock Danny, so nice and long. So gorgeous. It makes me feel so good.”

“Mmm, fuck. You make it feel so good.” Dan grunted lost as to rather he wanted to watch you work him or if he wanted to just sink into his seat and enjoy the sensations washing over him.

You worked his shaft with your tongue teasing him already well versed in just how he liked to be touched and kissed. You moved lower taking one of his balls into your mouth suckling the action causing Dan to jolt a deep moan spilling from his lips. “Oh, shit. Mmmm.”

You pulled from his balls it leaving your mouth with a wet pop. You flicked your tongue along the slit at his head the pre cum leaking from it sliding along your tongue working a grunt from Dan’s lips. You took the head of his cock between your lips slowly suckling at the head using your hand to stroke the rest of him as you continued to take your time with him.

He kept his eyes on you his hips rutting as you worked him a whine escaping his throat. “That’s it baby, don’t stop. Oh, shit. That’s….oooh fuck that’s good.”

He groaned his fingers burying themselves in your hair as you relaxed your throat taking more of him sucking a bit more enthusiastically.

You knew you wouldn’t be able to take him down to the base. He could only slide down your throat so far before your gag reflex became way to much to power through. You knew you’d have to settle for using your hand to stroke all that you couldn’t take. It was always a bit of a mess, but getting a bit sloppy just made it all the better.

He gasped his head falling back already knowing at the rate you were going he was going to cum hard. The combination of just how much he had missed you and just where you had chosen to give him head was making his lust and jetlag wrecked brain spin.

You bobbed your head it your turn to moan as Dan managed to slide a hand underneath your shirt angling his hand so he could slide it underneath your bra. He took one of your petite breasts into his palm massaging the small orb doubling the pleasure of what you were doing to him as you worked him.

You whimpered around his cock as he used his thumb to flick at the bar pierced through your right nipple a rush of lust washing straight down to your core it flexing around nothing wanting him buried deep inside of you.

You gasped as Dan yanked at your hair a bit roughly pulling you up off of him his lips pressing to your not caring about the mess nor the fact that he could taste himself on your lips. “Please baby. Need more. Fuck, I need more.”

“What do you want Danny? You have to tell me….Daddy.” You replied chuckling as he giggled through the moan leaving his lips.

“Want to suck your tits…I want to worship them. I want you to ride me right here. Don’t care who knows. Need you baby.” He begged his mind reminding him that it was almost two am.

His flight had arrived late enough that anyone wondering through the parking garage would probably too exhausted to pay attention to any movement in the Toyota parked off by itself in a more discrete spot.

He had to wonder if you may have planned this choosing a far off spot behind a concrete beam hidden well from view.

You managed to sit up kicking your jeans and panties off onto the floor relieved that you had thought to wear flip flops. You weren’t sure if you would have been able to handle kicking off your converse or boots in tight space you two were working in.

You moved over Dan straddling his hips as he sat the seat back giving you both a little more space to work with.

You chuckled tempted to ask him if he’d done this before, but you already knew the answer. You had done this quite a few times before.

Dan shucked off your shirt tossing it in the seat beside him as he lifted his hips up letting you yank his jeans down to his ankles.

Dan pushed your bra down not bothering to unfasten it. Your small breasts spilling from the cups of your bra giving him enough access.

He groaned as he took in the sight of your breasts the vision always something he felt complied to burn into his memory.

Your last boyfriend had been pretty critical of your small bust occasionally callously mentioning the idea of you getting implants.

Dan had been visibly pissed off when you’d explained this fact to him. He had spent these past few years eagerly proving to you that your breasts were incredible just the way they were.

He was telling the truth. He adored your breasts. They were perfect in his opinion; so soft and perky. He loved the way they fit into his hands. He loved squeezing them and working your nipples.

He was also a huge fan of the two silver bars pierced though both of your nipples. He was pretty experienced with the ladies, but he’d never dated a girl with pierced nipples. Not to mention he’d never dated a girl with as many tattoos as you.

He could admit sometimes he worried that he was a bit of a dork compared to you. He wasn’t going to get anything pierced after all and he definitely wasn’t going to get a tattoo. He couldn’t commit to something like that not to mention getting a tattoo was kind of a big no no in Judaism. Not that he was still really a practicing member of the Jewish faith, but still.

Dan would be lying though if he tried to say that he didn’t find it hot though. He couldn’t help but to feel like he was a giant dorky teenager again in awe of the gothy grunge girls he’d gone to school with, too awkward to ever catch their eyes.

Then again, he’d been too massively awkward and geeky to catch any girls’ eyes. He’d been a late bloomer after all.

While he may have made up for that inexperience as an adult trying out plenty of things working his confidence up a bit with the ladies. He could admit that at the end of the day he was still a massive awkward nerd. 

He could admit he’d been lost, as he’d been when he’d lost his virginity, the first time you’d slept with one another. His jaw had dropped the first time he’d noticed your pierced nipples.

With a bit of encouragement and guidance though he’d found that he enjoyed working with them finding little ways to make you squirm.

He groaned his lips locking down over your breasts his tongue flicking at the bar causing a gasp to spill from your lips another jolt of pleasure hitting you right in your core.

You knew you were soaking the fact that you’d been longing for him for a week now revving up your desire, the location you were in only strengthening your need for him.

“Missed you so much baby.” You whined your hips rocking against him his member sliding along your slick slit a groan spilling from Dan’s lips.

He moved to the other breast working it just as hard your hips continuing to grind against him. He grunted his lips parting from your breast his hands massaging them his eyes locked down on them. “Fucking missed these tits. Missed these so much, missed sucking them and playing with them so much.”

You giggled through your moans as he buried his face against them nuzzling your flesh the slight stubble on his face rubbing your already sensitive breasts. “You just missed my boobs?”

Dan shook his head groaning as he lapped at your nipples your center aching. “Missed every bit of you.”

You gasped as he continued to focus on your breasts determined to enjoy them despite his own aching erection. “I need you Danny. Please, baby, let me ride you.”

“Shit.” Dan groaned working a hand between their tightly pressed bodies his hand eagerly guiding his member between your slit clearly able to feel just how soaked and desperate you were to be filled by him.

“Love you.” He grunted his head falling back as his cock slid home spearing you open you sliding down easily to the hilt.

You gasped your body taking him inch by inch his movements so slow at first his face once again resting between your breasts his lips pressing against the sensitive orbs.

You rested your arms around his shoulders as you began to rock against him the two of you finding a rhythm.

Dan let out a low groan his head pulling from your breasts his lips pressing to yours tenderly. His hands dug into your hips as he encouraged your movements. You’re so tight around him, so hot, and so wet. You’re drenched soaking him up so easily dripping right down his cock.

He knows he’s still leaking pre-cum his throbbing cock and your drenched center making a mess between you. He just hoped there’s no stains left behind on the leather seats.

The feel of you wrapped around him without a condom is still almost too much to wrap his lust rattled mind around. He silently thanked whoever created the IUD and made it possible for you to forgo condoms without taking any risk of pregnancy.

Dan and you soaked up the moment rocking against one another lost in your own little bubble getting reacquainted with one another through thrusts and gasps and moans.

Dan buried his face against your breasts once again pressing open mouthed kisses to the flesh nibbling and suckling knowing he’s probably going to leave a few hickeys behind in his wake.

He can’t help but to get off on the idea, leaving his mark behind, showing you that your all his. He can't believe how into this he is. He didn't think he had an exhibitionist kink, but the pure knowledge that you are riding him in your parked car in the middle of a busy airport's parking garage is getting him off so hard.

You hummed preening happily as he spoke against your breasts. “So, fucking perfect, so gorgeous. Perfect tits and pussy. Don’t deserve you. My girl, missed you so much. Fuck I missed you so much.”

“Missed you too baby. Sweet man, takes good care of me.” You whimpered as he began to move a bit more rapidly feeling confident enough that you had adjusted to his length and the odd position you were in.

“Feels so good.” You whimpered as he placed his hands and your hips pulling you from his cock only to slam you back down again.

“Looks so good baby.” He moaned in response his eyes locking down on where your bodies join a heavy grunt leaving his lips as he watched you bounce and roll against him.

Dan groaned as you continued to snap your hips against him the both of you working up a perfect friction. “So tight. Missed this, I missed this.”

“Missed you, baby. Don’t go again.” You whimpered your head falling back as you continued to ride him the sounds of your skin slapping against his and your moans spilling through the rocking car.

“Coming with me next time baby. Need you with me next time.” Dan moaned knowing that he would definitely have to leave town again. His work would always call him away but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take you with him.

You moan your volume growing as Dan planted his heels into the floorboard rocking up into you harder using all the force he can build up to fuck you into the ceiling of your car you craning your head down in order to stop yourself from bumping your head and killing the mood.

You can already feel the coil tightening up deep within you every stroke of Dan’s hips pushing you closer towards the edge.

He feels so perfect like this, so wonderful buried inside of you filling you. It’s so perfect and you never want it to end. You could spend forever like this in this little bubble rocking against each other chasing your ends.

“Don’t stop Danny, so close. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” You moaned your nails digging into his back.

Your head fell back the words leaving your lips only urging Dan on. “Gonna cum, fuck, so close.”

“That’s it baby, come on, come on. Cum for me, fuck, cum for me.” Dan grunted his own end sneaking up on him his balls drawing closer and closer to his body his orgasm threatening to burst right through him.

You rock your hips against him desperately your orgasm nearing. “Gonna cum for you. Gonna cum.”

Your orgasm hit you hard your center tightening down on him like a vice. Your orgasm soaked him driving him on in his movements. He moaned as it hit him just how much you’d cum. He could feel it dripping down him so slick and hot.

He pounded against you the best your tight center would allow him to do, its grip on him still so tight and relentless. “[Y/N] baby, not gonna last.”

“Cum for me Danny, love you, want to make you cum.” You whimper your over sensitive center causing you to writhe against him the pleasure still coiling through you.

“Love you, oooh shit, love you.” Dan groaned a primal groan leaving his throat as he made a few more rough thrusts into you your walls flexing around him still drawing his end right out of him.

He came hard his end shooting into you his body shuddering as you milked his release from him your body sweat dampend and exhausted as you relaxed against him allowing his end to continue spilling inside of you it your turn to thank the lord for your IUD.

You laid against one another for what felt like an eternity Dan tracing your back drawing lazy patterns against your skin.

His lips slid along yours a drowsy chuckle escaping his lips. “Okay, there’s no way anyone who passed this car didn’t know what was going on inside of it.”

You giggled your cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Just hope Suzy and Arin weren’t part of anyone who passed this car.”

“They’d give us so much shit babe…..I think I came too hard to care though.” Dan chuckled his lips pressing your cheeks.

He teased you unable to stop himself. “You’re blushing a lot for someone who instigated this whole experience.”

“Can you blame me? You’re hot and I missed you.” You whined the position you were locked in quickly becoming uncomfortable now that you weren’t blinded by lust.

“That was pretty hot….shit, Daddy loves his dirty girl.” Dan teased a laugh leaving his lips as you smacked his shoulder a giggle leaving your own lips.

You were never going to escape the daddy thing.

“You like my tits.” You joked as you slid up and off of him your nose scrunching at the mess dripping down your thighs. Putting your jeans back on was going to suck.

Thank god you kept wet wipes in your dash console.

“Have you seen them?” Dan joked shaking his head already going for the wet wipes the both of you managing to clean yourselves up.

Dan pressed a kiss to your lips as you both finally redressed. “I meant what I said….come with me next time. I do need you there.”

You smiled leaning into his touch as he caressed your cheek. “I will. I need you too.”

Dan snorted a bit shaking his head. “We’re such pathetic saps for each other.”

You laughed knowing it was true.

You wouldn’t have it any other way though.


End file.
